Love is Pain
by rosiewitch24
Summary: What happens when Kane's woman gets caught cheating?


_Hope you enjoy. I don't own anything, but i wouldn't mind. Please review if you like it, Thanx, Rosie_

Love is Pain

Kane stalked up the ramp, leaving Edge lying in the ring, bloody and broken. The crowd seemed shocked, the violence of the match something not seen for years. The look in Kane's eyes kept anyone from approaching him. As he stalked to his locker room he seethed. All he could see behind his eyes was Edge. Edge, naked, buried in Kane's woman.

Edge had been dealt with, now he had to deal with the unfaithful bitch currently tied to the bench in his locker room. He hoped she had enjoyed watching on the monitor as he beat the hell out of her lover.

He slammed the door open, gaze going immediately to the woman bound hand and foot to the wooden bench. Her eyes were wide, fear showing in the bright green orbs. He slammed the door and locked it, turning to face her, the look in his eyes making her shiver. He reached up, pulling the mask from his face, and tossing it away.

She must have obeyed him, staying quiet while he was gone since no one had come to her aid. He walked slowly to the bench, her eyes tracking him. His fists were clenched and the muscles showing through his tight mesh shirt taunt. She had never seen him so angry, and she was terrified of what he would do to her. He had never hurt her in the months they had been together, never raised a hand to her. But he had never caught her in bed with his friend either.

Kane knelt beside the bench, putting one big hand on her bare belly. He could feel her trembling. She was as he found her; he hadn't let her get dressed before he tied her to the bench. His hand moved to the silver medallion she wore. His name and hers in a heart. His thumb rubbed across the engraved letters, then tightened, pulling down, snapping the chain. He bounced it in his hand, then turned and threw it in the trash.

When he looked back at her tears were leaking from her eyes. He caught one on his finger, lifting it to his lips and tasting it. He pulled the tape from her lips, wadding it into a ball and sending it after the medallion.

"Kane, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean," his hand covered her mouth, cutting her off.

"Shut up. I don't want excuses. I want the truth," he growled at her. "How long have you been fucking Edge behind my back?"

"Once, oh god Kane, I swear it was just once," she cried.

"Never fucking lie to me." he roared.

She closed her eyes, "I'm not lying Kane, it was just once. Just today, I swear." She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Kane, I'm so sorry."

"Why Brooke? Why now?" he asked, his voice low. "I thought you were happy, I thought everything was good."

"It was. It is. I don't know." She said tearfully. "I love you Kane, I don't know why I did it."

He got up, stalking around the room, gathering her clothes. He threw them on the bench, reaching to untie her.

"Get dressed and get out." he said curtly.

"Kane please, don't, please." She begged.

"If you don't get out of here I'm going to hurt you Brooke."

"You've never hurt me Kane."

"I never caught you fucking another man before. Get out." Kane said, turning his back to her. Taking his shower bag and towel, he walked stiffly towards the shower room. He wanted to hurt her, to make her feel as much hurt as he felt.

She waited until she heard the water beating down, and moved quickly to the door of the shower room. A trail of his clothes wended across the floor. He was standing, hands braced against the cold tile wall, head bowed. She could see the marks on his back, the marks her fingernails had left just that morning. Tears made silvery tracks down her cheeks as she saw his big shoulders shake.

She couldn't leave him like this. She couldn't leave him at all. She loved him, she knew that now. Edge's touch had meant nothing, made her feel nothing. She had to make Kane forgive her. She walked quietly to him, bracing herself for his anger, and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his back.

He jumped, turning and grabbing her shoulders roughly. His wet hair straggled down a face as expressionless as his mask. The look in his eyes would make any sane person turn tail and run. But she was more afraid of leaving than of facing his anger.

"I told you to leave," he growled again. He snapped his head back, flipping his hair out of his face.

"I can't leave. I love you," she said quietly.

"Don't lie to me Brooke. I can't stand your lies." His eyes were red and wet, and her heart hurt at what she had done to him. The Big Red Monster didn't cry.

"I'm not lying Kane. Let me prove it to you." she lowered her head, "Hit me, beat me, whatever you need to do, just don't send me away. Please."

He looked down at her, her bright blond head bowed, hands clasped in front of her. Seeing her with Edge had shattered his heart, he loved her so much. He reached out, tangling his hand in her hair, pulling her head back and looking into her face. Tears still trailed down her cheeks. He pulled her roughly under the hard stream of water, needing to wash Edge's scent off of her. The water darkened her hair, streaming down her body. He lathered his hands, washing her, the feel of her soft curves under his hands so familiar. He washed her hair, tugging the silky blond strands.

She stood quietly, letting him wash her, the feel of his hands exciting her, her nipples hardening, heat and moisture gather in her core. His hands, usually so gentle, were hard and rough, making her tremble with desire.

Kane fought his own desire, the submissive way she stood pushing buttons he thought long buried. His hands shook as he quickly washed himself, turning off the water and pulling her behind him back to the locker room.

"Kane, please talk to me," Brooke begged.

He wrapped a towel around his waist, drying his hair with another. "I can't talk to you right now Brooke. I'm so fucking mad I can't even look at you,"

"What can I do? What do you want me to do Kane? I'll do anything you say, just please, please don't send me away."

He reached for his clothes, intending to get dressed and get the hell out of there. His mind was racing like a rat in a trap, wanting to hurt her, wanting to love her, wanting to send her away. He found his fist clenched around his belt, weighing it in his hand.

"You want me to forgive you Brooke? You want me to forget that you screwed around on me?" he asked harshly. "Do you really expect me to do that?"

"Please Kane, I'll do anything," she whispered.

"Get on your knees and lean across the bench," he ordered.

She didn't hesitate, doing as he instructed. He moved to stand behind her, the belt dangling from his hand. He leaned down, running his hand down to the small of her back, holding her there. The belt arced, licking fire across her upper thighs. She cried out at the sudden pain.

"Be quiet bitch, or it will be worse. You wanted to be punished, shut up and accept it." he growled at her.

Her eyes closed, and she bit her lips hard as the belt descended again, striping her ass. Her body jerked with every lash of the belt, tears flowing, hands clenched into fists, unable to stop the mewling sounds coming from her throat.

Finally he threw the belt to the floor, breathing hard. Her thighs and bottom were a mess of welts, some oozing blood. She laid limply across the bench, breathing rapidly.

He sat on the bench beside her, "Don't ever make me do that again. If I ever find out you cheated on me again, we're done. Do you understand me? This was your only chance to fuck up."

He pulled her up, searching her face. Her eyes were closed, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck.

"Do you forgive me Kane?" she whispered.

"Almost," he growled, pulling her into a brutally hard kiss. Her lips parted, and he plundered her mouth. Her nails bit into his shoulders as his mouth moved to her neck, biting and sucking on the damp flesh. She moaned, tangling her fingers in his long curls, pulling him closer. She could feel his hard length against her belly, and she pressed herself against him.

He spared a thought for the past months, being so careful with her, so gentle, as not to hurt her. He bit her hard at the joining of her neck and shoulder, licking the blood that welled to the surface of her skin. She cried out, pressing harder against him.

"Oh god Kane, oh please fuck me now,"

He pulled her to straddle his legs, thrusting hard into her, feeling how wet and hot she was. Her head fell back, and he bit her again, making her cry out his name. His hands moved to her hips, holding her still and driving into her.

She was lost, riding the crest of pleasure, clutching his shoulders, and moaning constantly. He reached around, cupping his hands around her welted ass, "Scream for me," he growled, squeezing hard.

She did, her body clenching around his, scream ripping from her throat, her body quaking with the strength of her orgasm. It pulled him over the edge, and he growled loudly, erupting into her. She collapsed against his chest, limp. He held her tightly, unwilling to let her go.

"Look at me Brooke," he said softly.

She raised her head, staring into his eyes. His hand traced her jaw, moving to tightly ring her neck. "I love you. But don't ever do this to me again."

"Never Kane, I love you." she whispered, leaning to kiss him tenderly.

He rose, carrying her easily back to the showers, washing her gently. The water stung her ass and the bite marks making her hiss. He dried her, cleaning her wounds and dressing her.

As they left the locker room, he detoured by the trashcan, retrieving the medallion and putting it in his pocket. He would get her a new chain tomorrow. It would always remind him that love was pain.


End file.
